


药到病除

by JellySmoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySmoker/pseuds/JellySmoker
Summary: 宠物医院au





	药到病除

(1)

            老板从西区分院调来个医生，  
            肯定有后台。

                                         17. 6. 13, 840$.

赫克斯合上手账，抬眼往大厅那儿瞧。

接待椅上还放着一台吉他箱。

早上十点半，凯洛·伦一脚把门撑开，和台破吉他箱一块挤进来时，赫克斯都开始找硬币了。毕竟市中心经常有流浪歌手。

陌生人一身脏兮兮的黑衣，卷发乱翘，开口就问厕所在哪。红头发经理下意识指向走廊尽头。高个男人点头，把箱子扔接待椅上，从赫克斯身旁擦过。

五分钟后陌生人出来，用一块黑色毛巾揉搓自己滴水的头发。

赫克斯恍然盯着他。

可疑男子绕过他进经理办公室，瞧眼桌子，嘟囔句什么又出来了。闯入者在单层医院的走廊里参观了前台，手术室，体检间，又看了一遍洗手间，最后回到赫克斯面前。

男子抱起双臂说，嗓音出奇低:

“我的办公室在哪?”

经理这才知道，他就是来替代前主治的西区员工。

那个蠢货由于严重医疗事故刚被解雇，赫克斯也因为“管理不当”扣了工资和奖金。赫克斯下定决心改变这个局面，已经在手账里制定了详细工作计划，其中包括严格监督手术流程这项。据斯诺克的邮件，新指派的医生今天开工就到。

令赫克斯哑然的是，他在接线员旁边坐了俩小时才等来这祖宗。来人还要办公室，口气之大，赫克斯开始怀疑他是国际名医。

据说那些人都挺他妈怪的。他决定先观察，不能轻举妄动。

医生搓干头发后理所当然似的进了经理办公室，拽把空椅子坐，在按键飞利浦上敲敲打打，时不时回去在吉他箱里大声翻找。

经理观望着，而新医生沉默着，他俩就这么安静地共处一室。赫克斯看着他不知道从哪拽出套皱得像抹布的医师袍，套在黑色t裇衫和洗掉色的破洞黑牛仔裤上。

赫克斯对他宽阔的背上映出来的Pink Floyd专辑封面暗自腹诽。

如果这人能干好自己该死的活儿，不会害他少拿钱，他就愿意对怪咖行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

四十分钟后，一位客户背着双肩包跳进来，说要给她的缅因猫崽体检打针，还立马付账。赫克斯就领着她进了体检屋，自己坐到电脑前打宠物信息。他们新来的医生如梦初醒，开始滋啦滋啦地套塑胶手套。

记录完了，小姑娘把包一甩，噗通砸在体检桌上。

自称凯洛·伦的嬉皮士盯着皮包。

“猫呢?”他说。

“在里面。”

“拿出来。”凯洛·伦说。

赫克斯暗笑。这人还挺有个性的。

小姑娘阴阴地瞅他一眼，伸手把拉链扯开，猫露出个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

医生沉默地把猫崽抱去称重，回来后他放下猫，拿起温度计。赫克斯注意到他的手在抖。

突然，凯洛·伦拽起小姑娘的皮包往墙上一跩，陈述事实一般粗重地说:

“体重超标20%。再喂她垃圾零食，过几个月就得嗝屁。”

说完这话他好像放松了很多，背上绷起的大块肌肉舒展开来。高个男人阴着脸开始查体温，然后翻着猫脖子上的毛皮找皮屑和虱子。

小姑娘张嘴盯着他。

赫克斯反应差不多，他的大脑开始尖叫:

补救补救补救补救补救补救补救补救

“.....哈，哈哈哈。真会开玩笑， ”赫克斯干笑着死瞪医生一眼。

“只要稍微...改善饮食，小猫就会没事儿的，哥哥保证。”说着他没事一样捡起包拍打两下，从电脑前的碗里捞了一把便宜水果糖撒进去，尬笑着递给猫主人。

小姑娘拿着退款逃走后，赫克斯发现自己坐在电脑前发一封电子邮件，收件人是第一秩序宠物医院院长斯诺克。

五分钟后回复来了。

赫克斯读完把脸深深埋进手里。

操。绝对，绝对有后台。

 

___  
###

 (2)

                       没什么好说的

                                      17.7.14,576$

___

赫克斯把手账摔进抽屉。

自从凯洛·伦空降他掌管的分院，一切都急转直下。这明显体现在这个月和上个月医院营业额的差距，简直像从新医生的脾气跳到了他的智商。

第一秩序经理想到这个比喻差点笑出来，但想到存钱的目标被一大龄emo拖延，他又闭上了嘴。

他当初离开部队，来斯诺克这儿干就是看准了工薪条件，除了不用医学学历而且其他员工都是beta, 只要营业额超标就能每个月拿提成。

凯洛·伦来之前，赫克斯全靠部队来的严谨管控和细致的客户服务，把命垂一线的西区扶植起来，一直干到生意最好的市中心。眼看着钱都存了四成，第一秩序又被上班偷着吨威士忌的前主治拉下马，声誉严重受损，把常客都赔给了隔两条大街的新医院“La resistance”。

赫克斯服役时也经常东窗事发，但说实在的，他这辈子主修危机公关。可是新医生意外地让他伤了脑筋。老板在邮件里提到凯洛·伦医术精湛，只是训练不足，嘱咐他辅佐新同事“给第一秩序带来新的希望”。

经理哑然，这他妈言下之意不就是“让他随便摔药橱，掰针管儿，跟客户撒野，你自己喝西北风去”嘛。

应该做点儿什么。他赫克斯不是混吃等死的货色，他的员工那句“将军”也不是白叫的。作为FO's one and only problem solver，在第一秩序药丸，自己也这辈子也存不完钱的前景下，他不能束手无策。一定有办法...

这时门被推开了,赫克斯不禁皱起鼻子。一股刺鼻中年alpha臭混着夏日暖风灌进来。不幸前台米塔卡休病假，经理只好自己屏住呼吸迎上去。客户就是上帝，不分ABO等。

来人牵一只主人似敦实的斗牛犬，赫克斯暗自惊讶，这种危险犬居然没上面罩。客户说这是配种犬，最近屡配屡败，所以要检查精子活性。经理把他领进体检室，熟稔地点开屏幕上的表格记录。

凯洛·伦把目光从按键飞利浦上移开，照例慢悠悠地扯塑胶手套。闻到信息素他嘴角抽了抽，不满地闷哼一声。他胸前映出了红辣椒乐队的logo。赫克斯白他一眼。

“您的姓名?”

“Gideon Sauvage，甜心。”客户在椅子里扭了扭，露出黄牙对他笑道。

赫克斯眨眨眼睛。他早就习惯被客户骚扰了。这就是为什么alpha跟他抢不过工作，他们很难不用下体思考。

凯洛·伦的手套偏偏这时候发出“啪”的一声。

“宠物的姓名?”

“大屌一号，因为屌大。”吉迪恩上身往前倾，冲桌子对面的经理挤着眼睛比划道。

赫克斯有点头疼，他只想尽快把活儿干完。光凯洛·伦就够麻烦了。

感谢上帝凯洛·伦是个beta。

客户把斗牛犬抱上体检台。凯洛·伦一上手，狗就反抗起来，吼叫着对准医生的胳膊咬去，万幸没咬准，轰地一声掀翻工具箱，冲向手术室。新医生灵活地跟上去，半路上从药柜里扯出牛皮嘴套。

手术室传来器械倒地的声音，赫克斯和吉迪恩跑过去，看见凯洛·伦像参孙搏狮一样一手搂狗腰，一手往上拽狗嘴套。狗甩动着头试图撕碎他的手。他的医师袍没了，赫克斯震惊之余注意到那些粗壮的手臂肌肉。

这时他身后的吉迪恩叫道:

“住手! 你在干什么! 虐待我的狗?! ”

赫克斯说，“索维奇先生，这只是必要的安全措施-”

“你这样会伤到它! 你知道我靠它养家吗-”

“索维奇先生，伦医生不会-”

“闭嘴omega! ”吉迪恩推开他闯进手术室，赫克斯重心不稳，一屁股坐在地上。凯洛·伦已经站起来了，手里抱着安分了不少的斗牛犬。

吉迪恩把狗抢过来，一脚踹翻呼吸机。赫克斯倒抽一口冷气。那玩意能赶上他三个月工资。客户涨红脸指着凯洛·伦吼道:

“不会干活就别他妈干，狗娘养的-”

吉迪恩的声音半路卡在喉咙里。刹那间凯洛·伦的大手掐到他脖子上，把他整个人撞到墙上。客户痛苦地呜咽起来，双手捂着凯洛的手。

“...斗牛犬，别称牛头犬，学名,是他妈的Canis Familiaris，咬合力，一百千克，世界上最有攻击性的家犬之一...有的时候，当你他妈的发现它攻击人，你就可以，动动猪脑子，戴他妈的嘴套! 操你的，听明白了吗?”  
凯洛咬着牙一字一顿地低吼到，几乎把客户掐着脖子抬离地面。

“听明白了!”吉迪恩尖着嗓子叫到。赫克斯赶紧爬起来。

“够了!”

凯洛还是没有放手的意思。

“我说够了!” 

医生这才松手，吉迪恩轰然倒地。凯洛·伦瞥一眼赫克斯，挤过他进了厕所。

赫克斯盯着手术室和地上奄奄一息的客户。在第一秩序干了三年，他从来没感到这么无助。

吉迪恩剧烈咳嗽着爬起来，拉着狗链一瘸一拐地往外逃，边走边嘟囔:

“他妈的疯子...咳咳，应该去见心理医生..疯子，”

赫克斯突然有了主意。

收拾完手术室的灾难，他又给老板写了一封邮件，发送，手指胡乱敲着桌面等回复。

五分钟后，赫克斯收到斯诺克的信。读完，他不禁举起双臂感谢上苍。

没错儿。

不管凯洛·伦愿不愿意，他得去见心理医生。

(3)

虽然斯诺克不知怎么说服凯洛·伦进行心理咨询，还同意支付相关费用，赫克斯不得不做出一个让步。

他同意陪新医生参加疗程。

当他问这么做意义何在时，老板说这样能加深互信。阿米蒂奇心有不满，但他早就学会了无条件服从。

赫克斯这么想，如果给凯洛·伦鉴定心理疾病，就可以抓住这点和斯诺克理论，成功就能和这扫把星说拜拜了。实在不济，万一凯洛·伦只是心情不畅，这些疗程也能给分院减损。

虽说每周牺牲一小时，长远回报是无穷无尽的。

回顾军人生涯，赫克斯最感谢的是他建立的关系网。法斯玛就是关系网里的紧要枢纽。当年她作为阿米蒂奇·赫克斯的下属，办事高效且不管闲事，很受上级信任。长官走后，她不知哪根弦搭错，非退役报考心理学，着实可惜。

现在来看，这个决定正中第一秩序经理下怀。

赫克斯坐在法斯玛办公室外，旁边的凯洛·伦赌气一样抱着臂，已经沉默了两小时。凯洛突然站起来低声骂一句，拔腿走人。手机偏偏这时候响了，居然是帝国进行曲电影原声。他低头查看，长叹一声又重重坐回去。

经理瞥到按键飞利浦屏幕上闪着“SNOKE”的字样，心里一酸。他给斯诺克干了三年，人没见过不说，光有一个邮箱做通信地址。这蹩脚医生居然有电话号码? 

后台，肯定是后台。

过了一会，法斯玛终于叫他们进去。他俩坐到一条舒服长沙发的两头，拉开两米距离。

心理医生微笑着冲他们点点头。

“长官，这位先生。原谅我问一句，你们都是第一回参加咨询吗? ” 离开部队后法斯玛也习惯性地管赫克斯叫长官。

“没错。”    “对，我叫凯洛·伦。”

“那我开个头吧。长官，伦先生，你们遇到了什么问题?”

凯洛不说话。于是赫克斯咳嗽一声，说:

“是这样的...伦最近很暴躁。他不仅毁坏东西，还打人，给我们的共同事业造成了威胁。我希望找到办法改善局面。”

凯洛扭过头盯着他。

“哦，是长官说的这样吗，伦先生?”法斯玛充满兴趣地瞧凯洛·伦。

凯洛·伦抿一下嘴唇，说:

“我承认我有时候...容易激动。但不会像你说那样...造成威胁，赫克斯。我发现你真的很喜欢把鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿都放大一百倍。”

“excuse me,我放大?” 赫克斯脖子上的血管都突出来，“你差点把索维奇先生扼死，他正在找证据起诉我们! 我们会输得裤子都不剩，你懂吗!”

“拜托，他差点就把手伸进你内裤了! 你就那么喜欢给骚扰你的人开脱?”

“先生们，先生们。”法斯玛举起双手说，“放松。吸气，呼气。瞧，你们对彼此的怒气已经释放出来了。有的时候，我们需要一点儿争吵才能坦诚相见。现在，伦先生，您对长官最近的行为有什么看法? 如果您有什么不满意的地方，现在是讲出来的最佳时机。”

凯洛·伦居然听话地深吸一口气，呼出来，放在膝盖上的手紧紧握成拳头。赫克斯不可置信地盯着他。

“我真的挺讨厌他有什么事都先跟斯诺克说，从来不经过我。这很影响我的形象。还有-他没给我分出来房间，我的东西都没地方放。这让我觉得很受侮辱。”伦低着头一口气嘟囔出这么多话，经理着实吃惊。

“是这样的吗，长官?”

赫克斯一时语塞。“我...呃，是这样的，我想。”

法斯玛满意地对赫克斯微笑。

“很好，长官。承认自己的错误永远是改善一段关系的第一步。”

赫克斯把牙咬得咔哒响，但他想不出来怎么回嘴，只好僵硬地点头。

“长官，您对伦先生有什么要求吗? 请不要怀有愧疚地全部说出来。”

“我...我希望，希望伦能别再砸碎药柜了，那些玻璃的东西真的很难换。然后，他最好别再跟客户发火了。你知道，有的时候客户就是混账，有的时候，整个世界都跟我们对着干，你知道我什么意思吗?” 

凯洛抬起头看向他。法斯玛使劲点头。

赫克斯继续道:

“就算他们混账，我们也可以忍一忍，就算我们忍不了，也别冲要害部位打....还有，希望伦可以多微笑，他对客户阴着个脸挺吓人的...呃，我想，就这么多。”

法斯玛开始一下一下的鼓掌，欢呼道:

“太好了，长官! 那么现在，我想听听伦先生您对长官有什么要求?”

伦搓了搓鼻梁骨，踌躇道:

“我想让赫克斯以后有什么不满的，别急着上报给斯诺克...那老家伙那么残暴，我也不容易，好吗。有什么事情，我还是...可以改的? 还有，我真的需要一个办公室。没了...”

“哇哦! 太棒了，伦先生!” 

法斯玛突然把笔记本抛起来接住，把赫克斯和凯洛·伦都吓了一跳。

“现在，你们都理解了对方的感受。接下来，请你们靠近一点儿，看着对方的眼睛。”

“啥?”  “为什么?”

“我需要你们对彼此发誓，从今往后做什么都考虑到对方的想法，控制自己的行为。”

法斯玛俏皮的冰蓝色眼睛在他俩之间游走。

“来呀，再近一点儿! 这么冷淡可不行。”

赫克斯和凯洛·伦交换了一个眼神。他们向彼此的方向挪了一点儿。

“再来一点儿!”

他们又挪一点儿。

“再来!”  
.....

他们终于屁股靠着屁股了。赫克斯觉得他马上会就地羞死。凯洛·伦听话地注视着他的眼睛。经理注意到他黑色的鬓角里流下一滴汗。

“现在可以了，说吧。”法斯玛叫道。

“赫克斯，我发誓。以后砸碎玻璃橱柜，打人之前一定考虑到你的心情。”

赫克斯张开嘴。凯洛·伦水汪汪的棕色眼睛里映出他惊恐的脸。

“伦，我...我会给你分个地方放东西。还有...以后有事情找你...商量?”

凯洛·伦的嘴角抽了抽。他居然笑了，露出八颗白牙。傻兮兮的，赫克斯想。他一定嗑药了。

“非常好! 长官，伦先生，这对于第一次来讲真的太棒了! 今天就到此结束吧，期待你们下周再来!” 

法斯玛趁他俩不注意，往赫克斯和凯洛手上拍上两片粉色心形贴纸。

赫克斯瞪着她。

心理专业真他妈害人。

凯洛收拾东西时，经理凑过来低声问心理医生:

“法斯玛!你说他是不是边缘型人格障碍?”

法斯玛抬高眉毛瞧他。

“别瞎扯了，他挺好的。长官，你也不应该逃避了，不对吗?” 说完她就端起茶杯向外走去，留下赫克斯独自一头雾水。

没事应该多接点Couple therapy，真有意思。法斯玛边走边想。

(4)

 

       法斯玛的疗程效果显著，我很满意。  
       如果不是La Resistance...  
                                            17.8.13，796$  
___

凯洛发誓他没故意偷看赫克斯的笔记本。

问题是，经理把它敞开放在桌子上，凯洛想不看见都难。心理咨询疗程一开始，经理办公室就变成了经理+主治办公室。赫克斯甚至答应把吉他箱放在书柜上面，只有凯洛够得着。

他换衣服时无意对页面扫了一眼。那些隔行的工整记录大部分是数字。每条都含有一串日期和金额。

看上去赫克斯经理在记账。他看起来确实像数据时代还手动记账的老派人。

这就有意思了。斯诺克每个月把各分院的营业额公布在员工网上。那么是个人储蓄? 

说不定他想买车。  
不。走路上班，一周工作九十小时的工作狂真的需要车吗?

那么，婚房?  
不太可能。别说alpha了。赫克斯身上连关系亲密的beta和omega气味都没有。

凯洛猜测赫克斯也在服用抑制剂，无论是什么牌子，那玩意不管用。他掩饰不了身为omega的事实。但赫克斯的信息素...确实少见。如果硬要形容，凯洛会用这个词: 

单薄。他很确信如果赫克斯站得够远，就能冒充beta了。一脸死相的beta。

倒是还有一种气味...混合着干玉米面，鱼碎，鸡胸肉。

他一愣，忍不住嗤笑出声。

皇家猫粮，绝育猫专用。米塔卡旁边的玻璃柜里半年卖不出去那种。想不出来赫克斯是养猫的类型，那画面肯定够怪了。

这么说经理作为正值生育黄金周期的omega，未标记，和猫住一块儿。真奇特。  
话说回来，他又有什么资格评价别人呢。

凯洛的思绪被一种气味打断了。

omega女性，二十多岁。可能由于炎热的天气，信息素充满侵略性地逼近。他感到一阵头疼。

一位戴墨镜和口罩的女性站在前台，肩挎宠物箱里有只混种斑猫。米塔卡还在休病假，而赫克斯刚进厕所收拾他的宝贝头发。凯洛立马拉下My chemical romance乐队的T裇，边走边套医师袍。

正当他踌躇说什么好时，女人出乎意料地伸手，抓住他的右手使劲摇了两下，透过口罩咕哝道:

“久仰，呃不，我是说早上好! 我想给猫做绝育。” 话落女人就轻车熟路地往体检室里拐，自己开灯坐下。

拜托，刚上班就来客户。omega信息素和刚服的抑制剂产生反应，让他极其烦躁。他冲走廊喊:

“赫克斯!”

经理快步走来，带着他天杀的发胶味。凯洛·伦的晨间心情算是毁了。

“欢迎光临，您的姓名?” 赫克斯坐下打开表格，头也不抬地扯出微笑问。

“Re-瑞贝卡。瑞贝卡，呃，瑞贝卡·欧嘉娜。

塑胶手套掉到地上，赫克斯瞥他一眼。凯洛没预料到会突然记起那个姓氏。只是巧合，别他妈过度反应，他想。

“宠物的姓名?”

“呃，她叫，嗯，我想她没名字。”瑞贝卡的手乱搓着自己的卷发。

“...没名字?好吧，没关系。把她放在那边的台子上。”

瑞贝卡立马站起来，可能动作过猛，她的头发-她的假发被挤在塑料椅缝里的一撮扯掉了，和她巨大的墨镜一块儿掉到地上。赫克斯连说抱歉，伸手拎起假发递给客户。

抬头时，经理愣住了。他的脸色转为一种鲜艳的红色，看上去马上就要炸成一朵烟花。

“真巧啊，蕾伊! 哦不，瑞贝卡·欧嘉娜。新名字，对吗? ” 赫克斯咬牙切齿道。

蕾伊失败地叹了口气，摘下口罩扔到桌上。

“嗨，赫克斯。生意怎么样?” 她耸耸肩问道。

“你是说自从2187号医师被你挖走吗?好极了，谢谢你关心。”

“他有名字，叫芬!” 蕾伊一拳砸在桌子上说。

“有什么关系。第一秩序没亏待他，是他辜负我们。叛徒不需要名字。”赫克斯哼道。

“是你们待遇太差了好吗!”

“你倒是说来听听。”经理拧着眉毛瞧她。

“哪个正常单位一周上六天半班? 没有带薪休假? 保险都不给办? 手术事故员工自己承担? 更重要的是，哪个正常单位有你这么变态的经理?...”

赫克斯似乎把最后一句当成赞美了，耳尖开始变红。他咳嗽一声作为掩饰。凯洛对他抬抬眉毛。不得不承认，蕾伊说得蛮有道理。经理迅速瞪他一眼。

“够了，你们看优秀老牌医院就是眼红，这很正常。我只能说，2187号叛逃完全出于理智判断的缺乏。”赫克斯说。

说实话，这个城市的宠物医院比凯洛家乡出现得晚十几年。第一秩序开业刚四年，绝对称不上老牌。经理对医院的袒护让凯洛有些惊讶。

“你可以走了，我们还有正经工作要做。不像某些人。”说着赫克斯把蕾伊推向门外。

“不行，我真的要给猫做绝育!”

“得了吧，我知道你在干什么。牺牲流浪猫来检验菜鸟医生，你们La Resistance的人真是怪物。”

蕾伊露出被识破的窘色。  
“我不是菜鸟医生!”凯洛忍无可忍地对经理吼道。赫克斯没理他，继续送客。

“等会儿! 你不能拒绝服务!我要给你们差评!”  
蕾伊抱着猫包喊到。

经理停下。他脸色痛苦，好像在进行激烈的心理斗争。

“凯洛，拿猫。”他终于头也不回地说，摔上经理办公室的大门。

递过猫包时，女人塞给凯洛一张纸片，比个打电话的手势就跑了出去。

La Resistance宠物医院的名片。

 

(5)

 

最近，第一秩序经理开始怀疑凯洛·伦是他老板的亲儿子。

他昨晚收到斯诺克的邮件，内容简洁有力地阐释了一个观点: 赫克斯得用力亲凯洛·伦的屁股，不能让这个宝贝医师被La Resistance挖了。

有一件事赫克斯很确定: 凯洛·伦不是什么国际名医。确实，凯洛每场手术都成功，而且治疗方案制定得也科学，但这种医生现在一抓一大把。去年跳槽的2187号都比他强。

经理对自己发誓，如果抓到凯洛怠工的行为绝对不会容忍。

赫克斯推开分院的门，发现米塔卡已经到达工作岗位，正坐在前台低头看手机。  
小职员见到他马上收起脸上的傻笑，站直了对赫克斯行个军礼。

“早上好，将军!”

“米塔卡。你的身体状况允许你工作了吗? ”

经理很看重米塔卡，这小子有眼色，工作努力，和当年的法斯玛极像。

说到法斯玛，她学心理学真是糟蹋了。  
前几天咨询时她还建议伦和赫克斯每天一起照自拍，发到赫克斯脸书上。法斯玛说这会显著改善他们的关系，还讲了一些公众面貌对亲密关系的影响。同事关系居然能和亲密二字扯上关系，可见心理学知识全是歪理。

米塔卡过长的病假是斯诺克亲自批准的，因此赫克斯没太过问。不管怎样，依红润的脸色和微鼓的双颊来看，他过得还不错。

“是，将军。一切为了第一秩序!”

赫克斯摆摆手，示意米塔卡坐下。这孩子军队带来的习惯总合经理的胃口。看到他最喜欢的员工充满激情的回到岗位，赫克斯的工作动力提升了不止一倍-

直到他不那么喜欢的员工抱着破吉他箱挤进门，头发依旧乱成鸡窝，这回已经提前拿出来毛巾挂在胳膊上了。赫克斯猜测不管他住哪，那地方肯定没有浴室。

米塔卡盯着陌生人，迅速反应过来。

“将军，我来-”他开始掏钱包。

赫克斯拦住他，咳嗽两声说:

“米塔卡，这是新主治凯洛·伦。伦，这是米塔卡。” 

凯洛·伦不做反应。相反他死盯着赫克斯:

“你的脸还好吗，'将军' ?”

赫克斯下意识抬手摸摸脸。

该死。母亲说过夏天要抹防晒霜的，老天在上，他一句话都听不进去。

经理赶在凯洛·伦前面闯进洗手间，愤恨地盯着自己红成番茄的俊脸。他一边扯过凯洛肩上的毛巾浸泡在冷水里敷脸，一边自言自语道:

“这不怪我...红头发的人皮肤就是很特殊..”

凯洛抱臂靠在门槛上瞧他，一脸愉悦。

"说真的，姜毛儿，这和平时没什么区别。你平时的表情也像缺氧一样。"

赫克斯用湿毛巾嗖地抽在凯洛健壮的手臂上。

“嗨!”医生捂着抽痛的皮肤叫道。

“看看这下谁红了，KYLE RON?”

“你什么毛病-”凯洛抓住经理的领子把他撞到墙上。

赫克斯吃痛地吸了口气。他心里大呼不妙，同时谴责自己的冲动行为。不应该对暴力狂同事煽风点火，更何况是一个有后台的暴力狂同事。

眼看斗牛犬事件就要重复时，凯洛·伦停下，离赫克斯的脸只有几厘米远。他的手依然掐着赫克斯倒霉的白衬衫，但脸上的表情...

就像发现Peperoni披萨上有菠萝片儿。

经理观察着凯洛·伦的瞳孔放大。

"我脸上有东西吗?"赫克斯低吼道，准备把某个待机蠢货的膝盖踢碎。

医生惊醒，触电似的缩回手。他站在赫克斯前，面容惊愕而惶恐。好几次他开口想说什么都咽了回去。而经理被同事的反常行为震惊，同样出神地盯着对方。

他们就像两个月前初见那样你瞪我，我瞪你，直到凯洛·伦毫无前兆地原地转身离开，留下赫克斯在厕所思考跳槽的可能性。

这天的人间地狱就这么开始了。

洗手间，然后是手术台。医生头也不抬地把刚剪完缝合线头的剪子摔到对面的墙上，吓得授命管控手术进程的经理脖子上汗毛倒竖。

活见鬼，凯洛·伦差点把一个客户的腿打折。那个可怜人做了什么呢? 他只是打趣说红辣椒乐队里有一个喜剧演员。

赫克斯想起法斯玛的疗程，试图用心理玄学挽救今天的生意。然而凯洛就像见鬼了一样，不仅和他保持三米距离，还说什么都不回答。

半天下来，经理觉得自己的耐性快要透支了。尤其是当凯洛在他面前又一次打碎了药柜。

"够了!，你发过誓不动我的药柜，别他妈说你忘了! "

医生扭过头瞪着他，两只大手捏成拳头。经理发现他眼睛里布满血丝。凯洛撞开赫克斯向办公室走去。米塔卡不敢介入，惊恐地缩在椅子里。

赫克斯吸了一口气，一只手拦在凯洛·伦胸前。他决定结束这场闹剧。

医生明显地一僵，停下脚步。

"如果你不告诉我怎么了，我现在就联系斯诺克。我不允许你继续拖累第一秩序。"

这话压垮了凯洛·伦。他一拳揍在赫克斯肚子上。

经理眼前一黑，跪倒在地。他听到米塔卡的尖叫和凯洛·伦低沉的嗓音:

"为你考虑，我建议你马上收拾东西回家。听好，我是说马上，'将军' 。"说罢医生转身离开。

经理在米塔卡的帮助下站起来，忍着腹部的剧痛和火燎般的愤怒。就是在军队里，也没人胆敢在手下面前羞辱赫克斯。他走到今天全靠拼死拼活的工作，怎么可能屈服于来头莫名其妙的小鬼?

经理耳边嗡嗡地响，反应过来时，他已经闯进那个曾经专属于他的办公室。凯洛伦站在桌前，手里握着一板药。

下巴，肋骨，肚子。

凯洛挨了两下，第三下接住赫克斯的拳头，拧过胳膊，把经理压到办公桌上。

赫克斯疼得嘶声，他的头被凯洛的右手固定住了。他能感觉到凯洛胸腔的剧烈起伏，柔软的头发垂在颈旁，湿热的呼吸喷在耳廓上。

"放开我! 混账-"经理全身的血都往上涌。

医生显然没有这个打算。凯洛的鼻尖碰上他的耳廓，蹭向脖子，颈窝。他的嘴唇找到那个腺体，用舌尖描画轮廓。赫克斯的话卡在嗓子里。他惊恐地感到凯洛灼热的呼吸在加快，腰上有一块硬物磨蹭。

情热，不请自来的手，摩擦，疼痛。

羞辱，失策，失败，失望。

赫克斯埋到记忆深处的片段被凯洛挖出来,血淋淋地摆在眼前回放。

不行，不要....

赫克斯也不知道他什么时候开始啜泣的。

凯洛·伦如梦初醒。

空气里的信息素浓度骤降，经理背上的压力和耳边的热度消失了。

"....我说了马上。"

医生深吸一口气，慢慢坐到地上。他伸手去够被赫克斯打落的药片。

赫克斯趴在桌子上，好歹止住眼泪。他的腿还软着。

该死的。

该死的。

操。

凯洛·伦，凯洛·伦....

是个他娘的alpha。

(6)

 

当alpha其实很麻烦: 

不管吃多少片高浓度抑制剂，你一闻到香甜的信息素就会失控。此时你和情热期的omega满脑干柴烈火，毫无理性判断的余地。

而凯洛·伦坚信，并非两情相悦的性不如没有性。所以不了谢谢，他宁愿当个beta。

凯洛没预料到早上舒舒服服去上班儿，居然能碰上一个临近情热期的经理，还把人家痛扁一顿，险些...

幸好赫克斯及时的一声抽噎惊醒了他，否则没有安全措施，他们喜当爹的几率是...百分之六十?

同样，医生开始后悔自己执意送经理回家。  
这么做的本意是防止其他alpha攻击赫克斯，但装beta太久，有时候凯洛会忘记自己也是alpha，能给经理造成同样大的安全威胁。

但愿他刚吞下的双倍抑制剂还能撑一会。

凯洛挫败地想到，可能对omega的保护欲也是一种alpha本能。

他把恍惚状态的经理拽上本·索罗的唯一遗产,红色“光剑”哈雷48。凯洛立马套上摩托头盔，这能挡住后座omega的信息素。

经理嘟囔了一句地址。那地方不过五分钟车程，不知怎么他们似乎开了二十年。看来与其像正常人一样抱人腰，赫克斯更喜欢揪着他的夹克。凯洛被揍肿的嘴唇开始痛了。

他绞尽脑汁地回忆起大学相关课程。

“人类omega的...周期和猫差不多。我是说原理。经常服用同一种抑制剂，它很快就会失效。必须每几个月更新药箱。”

赫克斯闷哼一声。凯洛当这是肯定答案。他说:

“为什么不休假?”

omega不是每年休3到4次带薪假期吗? 医生想。

急转弯。经理下意识搂上凯洛的腰，咳嗽一声又挪开手。

“我可不记得今天有心理咨询，伦，你猜怎么? 这是私事，你管不着。”

凯洛一阵头疼。

“见鬼，我们两个里谁是医生? 你睁开眼好好看看，街上有几个omega在发情期上班的? ”

说到发情二字，凯洛感到赫克斯的手抽了一下。

“你就...没想过这可能造成什么? ” 

“你为什么不看看哪个alpha没事装beta? ”

赫克斯骂道，双手狠掐着凯洛两肋。

“斯诺克-我不管他包养你还是什么，他可没说过alpha能进第一秩序! ”

“你这个-”凯洛险些闯红灯，猛踩上刹车。

经理一鼻子撞他背上。

“fuck!!”

“嗨。还能说话吗，姜毛? 不能? 真是太糟了。”

医生笑着摇摇头。

身后传来的痛苦呻吟在他听来简直是巴赫。

___

“你跟到这儿干嘛? 想要个天杀的晚安吻吗?”

“把猫给我。”

“什么?凭什么?”

“我是说，给我照看一周。直到你的..周期过去。”

“我能照顾好米莉，谢谢你关心!”

“米莉....米莉森特? 不，你不行。介于你长期抑制...情热，我不认为你这回能定期喂米莉森特。 ”

“好，我知道你是医生了，感谢你阐释。从现在开始给我说人话。”

“好啊，我的意思是，你大概从明天十点开始会经历为期一周的高..兴致，你的身体会渴望喂猫以外的东西，我是说，强烈地渴望。你会躺在那张床上，脚软得站都站不起来。生理学是个好东西，听说过吗! ”

赫克斯惊愕地盯着他，张口想说什么。凯洛发现他的嘴唇在抖。

医生叹口气。操，情热前征兆是情绪化，这时候不能刺激患者。又搞砸了。

赫克斯回屋，一阵翻找的声音后，他提着一堆宠物用品出来扔进走廊，一会儿又抱出一个黑色猫包。出乎凯洛意料的是，里面的猫是橘色的。

“给你，给你，你先是要夺走我的工作，然后夺走我的前程，现在要我的猫，我给你，给你，都他妈给你。如果她出了什么事，我保证杀了你。现在请您滚蛋，凯洛·伦!”

经理红着眼圈把门甩在凯洛脸上。

过了五分钟，医生小声敲敲门。

“老天! 你真想要晚安吻还是怎么?”  
赫克斯瞪着他。

“不不不。当然，也不是说我介意。”  
凯洛抱着沉甸甸的猫包慌忙说。经理眨眨眼睛。

“我只是想说，今天没拍照。”

斯诺克要求他遵守心理医生一切要求，其中包括这条荒谬的自拍政策。

“哦，该死。对。”

赫克斯翻个白眼，回去抓起手机。凯洛卸下头盔。

___

当晚脸书上出现了一张惊人的照片。

第一秩序以强硬高效闻名的经理和高大的新任主治肩靠肩，站在赫克斯家门前。

两人面色潮红，衣衫不整，黑发医生的嘴唇湿润充血。

经理乱发贴在额前，白皙的脖子上那片可疑痕迹清晰可见。

著名心理学专家法斯玛点了首赞。

___

(7)  
凯洛坐在长沙发中央，心理医生的冰蓝色眼睛将他锁定。他第一次发现没有赫克斯在旁边，心理咨询是多么困难的事儿。

法斯玛咳嗽一声。

“那么，伦先生。请问长官在哪?  您知道的，这类特殊咨询需要你们两个人在场。”

“他提前进入了...周期。我说服老板给他每三个月休假，就像正常omega那样。”

“周期? 你是说..? ” 法斯玛拧起眉毛。

“没错，实打实的。” 凯洛补充道，想起赫克斯脖颈的曲线。他突然感到难堪，在沙发上挪了挪。

心理医生眨眨眼睛，沉默一会，抱起双臂说:

“那么，请原谅我问一句，您为什么不陪他?”

还得陪他? 凯洛惊愕地盯着心理医生。

她怕是不知道“陪”意味着什么。

“..我不明白。”

“我知道怎么回事了，伦先生。您在惩罚他，不对吗? ”

“惩罚他?”  

法斯玛注视他，翘着的腿摇晃起来。

“您知道我什么意思。伦先生，我开始发现，您有一些不健康的倾向。我是说，暴力倾向。很显然我们没完全摆脱这个问题。”

凯洛语塞。她说得对。

“一段关系中，暴力以许多种形式存在。我猜测，您使用的这种叫做冷暴力。”

“冷暴力? 听着，我没有-”

心理医生挤出个疏远的微笑。

“不管是什么原因，如果您不愿意陪伴长官，就应当一刀两断。而在发情期丢下他就是...”

法斯玛拿起水杯抿一口，说:

“懦夫行为。”

“见鬼，我又不是他的alpha! ” 

凯洛头上的血管突突地响。没占漂亮omega便宜是他做错了?

“是这样吗? 我不明白您的第二性别和这件事有什么关联，原谅我说一句，现在时代不同了。”

“您知道长官的经历，他必然有亲密关系障碍。如果您连这点都不能接受的话...不怕冒犯您，我认为您不配。”

“什么经历? ” 凯洛的大脑彻底当机。

轮到法斯玛盯着他。她扭扭手上的戒指，咳嗽一声。

“呃，那么我想...还不是时候告诉您。不管怎样，伦先生，一段关系是需要维持的。这意味着期待回报以外，您也应该主动付出。”

法斯玛翻阅起笔记本，疗程期间她一直在上面做记录。她好像找到了，深思着对页面点点头。

“我想，在之前的疗程中我误解了什么，请您原谅。现在请诚实地告诉我，您从前有过伴侣吗? ”

凯洛·伦把按键飞利浦捏得咯吱响。“这有关系吗?”

法斯玛眼里掠过一抹戏谑。

“请回答我的问题。”

医生忍着怒气回想本·索洛的学生时代。似乎除了政客前程，家庭无尽的期望和精心策划的反叛，只有如鲠在喉的失望与愤怒。

“...没有长期的。怎么? ”

“我就知道。” 法斯玛叹了口气。凯洛试图用眼神杀死她。

“那么这对您一定很陌生。我建议您从小事开始锻炼。比如说，每天一个体贴的电话? 等到合适的时机...当长官做好准备，您就可以在...特殊时期陪伴他了。 ”

兽医眼前一黑。怎么和情热期的omega共处一室? 

更重要的是，怎么和情热期的赫克斯共处一室? 

凯洛想起经理衬衫下露出的苍白腰肢。

听到索吻的玩笑后，那对绿眼睛里闪过的无措。

看起来柔软的红头发。

停。他在想什么? 

“告诉我，凯洛。这样叫可以吗?”

他默许。

“您在乎长官吗?”

....

凯洛在彻底的惊愕中度过了余下的疗程。  
他一下发现了几件事:

一。法斯玛严重混淆同事和伴侣的概念，疗程可靠度极低。

二。他想摸赫克斯的头发。

三。也许，只是也许。他想吻他。

四。

他想到一些画面。他突然觉得热。

不，四不行。

___


End file.
